Forever
by AngelOfLight04
Summary: TAIORA. One question can change your life forever... Does Tai have the courage? Strictly Taiora romance, with hints of Mimato and implications of Takari. One-shot. R&R!


Hello to all ye readers! This fic is strictly TAIORA (with hints of Mimato and implications of Takari). I tried to upload this yesterday, but for some reason I could not. But it'd here now! :D If you have read my other fic "Completely Oblivious" (which is a Takari, mind you.), then you have noticed that it is becoming a Taiora. That is not supposed to happen, so I made this fic! It is a one-shot and all romance! So be prepared for some fluff!! (Anyone against fluff should go away now) The ages for the characters in this fic are as follows:

Tai, Sora, Matt: 21

Mimi: 20

TK, Kari: 18

Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Forever

Tai Kamiya held the cordless phone in his trembling hands. He had been sitting on the couch, holding the phone like this for the past hour and he had only dialed the first three digits. He was about to press the 'end call' button and dial a different number when the doorbell rang. He heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe it was one of his friends; he could talk to them about his plan and then maybe he wouldn't feel so nervous.

He set the phone on the coffee table and stood to answer the door. He peered through the peephole and saw his best friend. He slid the chain across the lock on the door and let him in. "Hey, Matt."

Matt walked in and gave Tai a high-five. "Hey, buddy. I just came by to ask you a quick question."

Tai walked back to the living room and motioned for Matt to take a seat anywhere. "Shoot. And, uh, please ignore the mess. My ethics professor at the university gave us a ton of work to do. I just finished and haven't put up the stuff yet."

Matt shrugged it off and sat in a chair across from the couch. "Don't worry about it. My place isn't much better. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Sora had any plans for tonight."

"Well, yeah, but she doesn't know it yet," Tai said. "Why?"

"My band has a concert tonight and some friends had a change of plans at the last minute, so I have two extra tickets. I was going to give them to you and Sora."

"Oh, well… We have plans. But I've yet to call her. Um, can I ask you something?"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Shoot."

"Well, um… Were you really nervous… When you, uh, proposed to Mimi?"

Matt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "So that's what this is about? In that case, I'll just give the tickets to TK and Kari! But, Tai! You should have told me sooner! I could have helped you pick out the right kind of ring for her and everything!"

Tai shook his head. "Matt, I already have the ring. Just answer the question."

"Well, yeah, I was nervous. To tell you the truth, I was scared out of my wits! I was so worried that she would say no, in fact I swore up and down that she would say no, but I was just being paranoid. Tai, you really shouldn't be nervous about it. I'm sure Sora will say yes."

"Isn't that what I told you the day you proposed to Mimi? And yet, from what you told me, you were still paranoid about her saying no."

"I guess it's normal for every guy to be nervous when he's going to propose. Just a word of advice: Try not to let your nervousness get to you and cause you to neglect her. She'll suspect something, and you do _not _want that. Surprise her. Pop the question when she would least expect it, when there aren't many people around." He snapped his fingers. "Take her to the park! Not many people are around at night, so that would be the perfect place to ask."

Tai shot a questioning glance at Matt. "How do you know all of this?"

"Sora's a girl that doesn't like to draw attention, so I was thinking logically when I suggested that. Common knowledge. You of all people should have thought of that, Tai. But I don't blame you for not thinking about it before, since you're so nervous. I had to ask my mom for advice when I proposed. And Mimi, she's a girl that loves attention, so I popped the question in a restaurant."

Tai shook his head and ran his fingers through his wild hair. "I can't believe I didn't think of that. Thanks, Matt. You've helped me a lot."

Matt stood and started for the door. "Anytime, man. Now I gotta run. I'm going to see if TK and Kari want to go to the concert. Remember, don't let her know you're nervous or she'll suspect something! Call me later and let me know what happened; my concert should be over by eight. Good luck!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Tai alone in his apartment again. He picked up the phone and dialed the first five digits- within a matter of seconds instead of hours, this time. He paused. Was he really ready to do this? _Well, if I don't call her now, it will be too late and she won't have any time to be ready when I get to her place. Plus, Matt will murder me if I don't, so…_ He dialed the last two digits and pressed the 'call' button. No turning back now.

The line picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

_Yep, definitely no turning back now. _There was that voice that made his heart stop. "Uh, hey, Sora. It's Tai."

"I know that! You don't think I would recognize my boyfriend's voice when I heard him?"

_I hope I won't _just _be your boyfriend after tonight._ "Whatever," he chuckled. "Anyway, you free tonight?"

"Of course. I got lucky and my professors didn't give homework this weekend."

"What, no fair! My ethics professor went crazy on homework!"

Sora laughed at his reaction. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, you want to go do something tonight? You know, like go to a movie and dinner?"

"Sounds great!"

Tai inwardly sighed. So far, so good. "Great. I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay, see you then. I love you."

"Love you, too."

He set the phone on the base and headed for him bedroom to get ready. The doorbell rang. Tai sighed. He turned back to the front hallway and checked to see who wanted to see him now. He was surprised to see his sister. "Kari, what are you doing here?" He asked her as he let her in.

Kari smacked him playfully on the arm. "What, I can't come see my brother every once in a while? I haven't talked to you in a couple of weeks, so I tried to call you from my cell phone, but the line was busy. So I just came over since I was around. I hope you weren't busy or anything."

Tai shut the door and reset the lock. "Well, I was going to get ready for a date with Sora tonight."

Kari's expression turned to that of a child who was caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar- guilty. "I'm sorry. I can come back tomorrow…"

Tai cut her off. "No, it's alright. In fact I want you to see something." She followed him to his bedroom where he pulled a small box out from a drawer on his dresser. She took the box and opened it. She gasped at the sight. There sat a gold ring with a diamond in the center with light red rubies going across both sides of the band. "Oh. My. Gosh…"

"Look on the left side of the band," Tai said.

She gently pulled to ring out of the case and turned it to where she could see the side. A tiny symbol was engraved within the gold. But it wasn't just any symbol. It was the Crest of Love. "Tai, this must have cost a fortune!"

Tai ran his fingers through his shaggy mop of hair. "Well, yeah, it did. Just don't tell Sora that it did, or she would literally kill me for spending so much money on her."

Kari replaced the ring and handed the box back to Tai. She said with a smile, "I won't. I wish you luck."

Tai ruffled her hair, which she had let grow out quite a bit since her last adventures in the Digiworld. "Thanks, sis. You'd better get going yourself if you're going to be ready for your date with TK."

This confused Kari. "I have a date with TK? Since when and how do you know about it and not me?"

Tai shrugged and pretended to know nothing. "Oh, never mind. I guess you'll find out soon enough."

Kari opened her mouth to speak, but her cell phone cut her off. Tai peered at the screen over her shoulder. The display read 'Incoming call from Takeru'. "Speak of the devil," he said with a smirk.

Kari turned and waved over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Taichi. Good luck with Sora tonight!" The door slammed, again, leaving Tai in the quiet apartment.

~*~*~*

Tai stood at Sora's apartment door, his fist poised to knock. His other hand was in his pocket, gripping the ring box tightly. _I can do this… Remember what Matt said: Don't let her know you're nervous or she'll suspect something._ He finally brought himself to knock, but not hard enough for anyone to hear. He knocked again, harder this time. His heart dropped to his stomach. _This is it…_

The door swung open to reveal Sora in a dark blue halter-top and faded jeans, perfect for the early summer weather. She smiled up at him. "Hey, Tai!" She wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug.

He smiled back at her. "Hey, babe." He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Yep," she said and pulled the door shut behind her.

They took the elevator down to the parking lot where Tai's truck was. Throughout the drive to the restaurant, Sora didn't notice Tai gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

~*~*~*

After dinner and a movie, they took a walk in the park. Tai had managed to keep his cool and kept the fact that he was nervous to himself. Not many people were around, as Matt had predicted. They walked by a small lake and sat down at the base of a tree, watching the moonlight reflect off the water. Sora laid her head on Tai's shoulder and held onto his hand, her fingers intertwined with his. Tai smiled, though she couldn't see him in the darkness. They sat there in silence for a while, not wanting to let this night end.

When they stood up to leave, Tai held Sora back before she walked off to the park's entrance. No onlookers were present. Perfect.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I have a question to ask you…"

Sora folded her hands in front of her. "Okay, then…"

Tai sighed and took her left hand in his right hand. He pulled the ring from his pocket without her seeing it, and lowered himself to one knee. Sora gasped, obviously knowing what he was about to do.

"Sora, you have been my best friend since that summer we went to the Digital World, and for more than half of that time you have been my girlfriend, the only girl I have ever truly loved. And now I ask you to… take our relationship farther and make it official that we are a couple… for the rest of our lives. In other words…" He gulped. "Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?"

A tear trickled down her cheek, causing Tai's heart to beat rapidly. _Crap… I__ knew it. She's going to reject and I will feel like a fool. Man, was Matt wrong when he said Sora would say yes._ The answer Tai got was not what he expected.

"Yes, Taichi. I will marry you."

Tai took a moment to take it in. _Wait, did she just say yes?! She said yes! YES! _With trembling hands he put the ring on her finger and stood up. He was shocked to see that the ring fit; he never knew her ring size.

She stared in awe at the ring. Her eyes fixed on the Crest of Love engraved on it. "I'm not going to ask how much you spent on this, because I know you won't tell me."

Tai chuckled and his nervousness was replaced with excitement. Sora threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He placed his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. When they broke away, Sora was the first to speak.

"I love you, Taichi Kamiya."

"I love you, too, Sora Takenouchi… Or soon-to-be Sora Kamiya."

She laughed at the comment and they walked away, hand-in-hand.

_I promise, Sora,_ Tai thought as he drove her home._ Nothing will come between us. I will never let something stupid ruin our marriage. We will stay together… forever._

**THE END**

Okay, that's the end! I must admit, I had fun writing this fic! If you have not read my other fic, please do so! (Though not recommended for Daikari fans.) There is Davis-bashing, so be warned, Davis fans.

Anyway,** please review! **Sayonara!

~AngelOfLight04


End file.
